


Cain's early misadventures

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: but i did it, cain's perspective, its just a thing i did., took almost two school classes to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike
Summary: A "diary" per say of Cain when he started to be a knight. He becomes friends with some people and all is good. Cain's perspective (as per le usual)





	Cain's early misadventures

**Day 1**  
I just became a knight. My parents didn’t want me to be one, but I told them it would bring more revenue to the family. Originally, they wanted me working at their smithy, but I knew it wasn’t the thing for me. I had to talk with the head of the knights. He trains them and lets them choose what they want to do after, you see. I really want to be a cavalier. Another one near me wants to do the same. We get to learning the basics tomorrow after we settle into the rooms we have to share.  
One of my roommate's named Abel. He’s a lot more easygoing than I. I feel we can get along. Maybe have a friendly rivalry between us or something. That would be nice. His parents run an armory in a village near my own, and he didn’t want to help his parents run it. He also wants to be a cavalier, too. Something cool about him is that he has green hair and eyes. Also, his parents gave him an armor set that’s all green! Compared to my red armor set, that’s pretty cool.  
The second roommate’s named Frey. He doesn’t really speak much. He’s got a lighter shade of blue hair than the prince. Once Abel and I mentioned we wanted to be cavaliers, Frey piped up and said he wants to be one as well. His armor set is a light shade of blue, like the sky. Frey’s parents run an inn in a larger town than Abel’s town and my own village. Guess he didn’t want to run the inn.  
My final roommate’s named Draug. He doesn’t speak much either, but says he wants to be a knight. The kind in heavy armor. I thought he was joking, honestly. He actually isn’t. I helped Draug unpack after I finished with my own supplies. He’s actually really nice. Draug’s hair is a blue-green color.  
We all began asking each other if we’d still be roommates even after the recruit program ends. The prince came into our room! He said that he’d rather have us be roommates after because we seemed to be getting along. Never mentioned his name, though. I think it’s Marth. 

**Day 10**  
I’ve been a wreck somewhat. I usually can’t fall asleep. Neither can any of my roommates. So we set up this plan. The plan is something like this: If all four of us can’t fall asleep then we go out hunting for a bit. The head is always impressed with our skills. He doesn’t know about us sneaking out at night.  
Last night was one of those nights. We snuck out. This morning, the head taught us a new skill we would be learning later. He said we’re farther ahead than the rest of them. We could be able to graduate a couple weeks ahead of the rest if we keep doing it.  
We borrow horses for the hunting, too. Except for Draug. This morning we were asked why three of the horses have started to like us. I lied and said we sometimes help feed those three. The head said we could have them. We aren’t allowed to let the prince know, or else.  
The prince along with the king, came to assess the recruits today, too. They asked why three of us had horses. The head said that the three of us had fed them sometimes and that the horses started to like us. In response to that, the king said that we could have them. “They’re nobody’s horses anyways. And they’re likely to be stirring up a lot of trouble if not used.”

 **Day 30**  
The four of us graduated today. Abel, Frey and I got horse armor for our horses. The colors correspond with the color of our armor that we have. Abel’s is green, Frey’s is light blue, and mine is red. Draug was asked why he didn’t have a horse and he said that it just wasn’t for him. We also our own rooms in the castle, equipped with a bedroom and kitchen. The king had just come back for this.  
All the other recruits are lost as to why we graduated early. I said it’s because we’re smart and practice on our own time. 

**Day 40**  
I haven't really seen much of Draug in the past couple days. I assume he was told to go on a trip. But I was proven wrong when I went to the castle's kitchen. He was talking to one of them, I think. She looked like an archer to be honest. Draug must like her or something.   
Compared to the rest of us, Draug knows that his heavy armor slows him down. He can't move as fast as the rest of us. He uses lances, too.   
Cavalry really speeds Frey, Abel and I up, however. I usually get to go on missions, too. 

**Day ??**  
I’ve lost track of what day it is. The four of us were asked by Marth to go on a “journey to help him finish what his father started.” By this point, I’m teaching the younger knights in the stead of the head, who died recently. We all--- _Smudged handwriting replaces the rest of the entry._

 **WHAT DAY IS IT?!**  
I had another adventure with Marth and Abel recently. It wasn’t the same without Frey and Draug. The last time I wrote in here was probably when… We met up with Frey and Draug earlier. They came on said adventure with us. Home is no more. Altea has fallen but at least we got a new kingdom now. I’m in charge of the cavalier recruits, but Abel and Frey get to help me. Draug got put in charge of the armored units. We also met Gordon, who’s an archer. He learned under Jeorge. Jeorge knows archery the best. I talked with Jeorge about old times. It was really nice.


End file.
